


You're Forever Our Always

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between all eight members in her wolf pack, Jisoo wasn't a particularly special one; never as fast runner as Jiyeon or Mijoo, didn't possess sense as sharp as Myungeun's or Jiae's, and of course nowhere near as strong as Soojung, their pack's alpha. Even the two youngests of their pack had grown well and started to outrun her as of lately.</p><p>No more than a burden to the family. Though they'd always been in harmony, deep inside her heart, Jisoo couldn't help but feeling out of place and useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Forever Our Always

It was a little past midnight and with thick cloud spreaded across the sky, the whole forest was almost pitch dark. Sound of rustling wind and rainwater melted together into buzzing noise in Jisoo's ear as she running as fast as her bleeding foot could take her through line of trees. Useless attempt, she knew it. Her eyes darted to the side and in merely split second, another creature faster and stronger than herself - an injured wolf - was already there sending a harsh punch directly to her stomach.

Jisoo howled out in pain, limbs sent flying, hit an elm tree before falling sprawled onto the ground. Her whole body which had shifted back to human form due to lack of energy trembled in fear as five vampires walked towards her. They loomed near, snickering an insulting laughter, and foul smell of breath wafted all over Jisoo's face.

”Her blood doesn’t smell like usual werewolf. Could it be... She’s not pure shape-shifter?” One of them that appeared like young man in mid 20s spoke up, and his companions beamed.

“We got breakfast then! Great!”

Born as an offspring from pure shape-shifter and female human, Jisoo started living in the pack when she was very young because her mother's family couldn't accept her. Even though she got appearance akin to her wolf father, unlike him she'd never been particularly special in anything. At least that was what she thought. But truly, Jisoo wasn't a great hunter, never as fast runner as Jiyeon or Mijoo, didn't possess sense as sharp as Myungeun's or Jiae's, and of course nowhere near as strong as Soojung, their pack's alpha. Even the two youngests of their pack had grown well and started to outrun her as of lately.

No more than a burden to the family. Though they'd always been in harmony, deep inside her heart, Jisoo couldn't help but feeling out of place and useless.

Since last week, news had been heard throughout their homeland that a powerful vampire coven was out killing shape-shifters for unknown reason. It was very unlikely for vampire to prey on wolf anyway, hence they came to the conclusion that this coven was either having deep grudge against their tribe, or just trying to reign over their territory.

Their acquaintances went missing one by one then found dead in horrible condition. When an alpha of another pack also became victim not long ago, Soojung finally decided they would move to safer place for the mean time until wolves association takes action.

So eight wolves of Soojung's pack started their journey in the morning, crossing the forest, up towards the mountain. Apparently god of fortune didn't smile upon them as when they reached a narrow cliff path, it began to rain violently, intensifying the difficulties for them to move ahead quickly. Either to cease to find shelter or proceed forward through the storm were equally dangerous, but determined to arrive at their destination before midnight strikes, they chose the latter.

Realization that she was running way too near to the edge dawned a second too late on Jisoo. When sudden thunder struck, the shocked wolf slipped and fell off the cliff, leaving the other seven in huge panic. She spiralled downwards with flash speed, sharp branch cutting her left rear foot deeply as she plummeting through trees, then eventually went unconscious after crash-landed into the hard ground.

She could howl to summon her pack members to her specific location, it was what her instinct convinced her to do once she was awake, but Jisoo didn't. Strong weird scent she'd been sensed told her that whatever creeping towards her, it must be something very evil; Jisoo knew it better than to call her friends and end up putting everyone in danger.

Then now, her intuition was proven right.

_So this is how I'm gonna die..._

Jisoo shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her end to come, for the first man that stood nearest to tear her apart.

_One. Two. Three..._

"Get off of Jisoo you rotten jerks!"

Jisoo's heart skipped a beat as she recognized those snarling voice. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw the vampires already thrown feets away. In front of her were two giant wolves, bright ginger one, Mijoo, and the other ashy brown was Sujeong, standing in ready-to-attack stance. Their fur bristled, incisors bared and tails stiffly held up horizontal to their spines.

Not far from them were another four members of their pack; Jiyeon and Myungeun were still chasing the bloodsucker beasts in speed of light that was impossible to be caught with eyes, while Yein and Jiae already defeated their oppenent. The long haired vampire uttered loud cries as Jiae brought a foot down on his shoulder, grabbing his arm with her jaws and yanking it off its joint.

"Don't ever dare touching my family anymore."

The wolves turned to the source of those calm yet intimidating voice and found a wolf with snow white fur and glowing golden eyes - their alpha, emerged from the darkness kicking an already limp vampire. It didn't take long for the rest of those villains who were still able to move to collect their comrades and ranaway.

"Why didn't you call us?! We spent so much time looking for you, you know?!" As always, Jiae was first to scold, though her voice was tight with worry. "Can you stand up?"

She morphed back to her human form, then very carefully hauled Jisoo up from the ground. The injured girl put an arm around Jiae’s neck for support as she rose slowly, hissing when pain shot through her left leg.

"You should’ve just left me. What if more of them are coming after us?" _You don't need to do this just for someone unworthy like me_ , was what she wanted to say. But before she managed to do so, Mijoo interrupted her.

"What are you talking about, stupid?! Of course we will come for you!"

"You're one of us. We can't go on without you." Jiyeon added. The others also nodded in affirmation and Jisoo started to feel something burnt in the back of her eyes.

"I'll only bring nothing but trouble. Maybe one day I'll put everyone in more danger..." She blinked her tears away.

"And even then, we will love you still. Always." Soojung gently approached Jisoo, her voice so soft, so soothing. The alpha placed her paw over Jisoo's hand, looked up with affectionate gaze at her member. "You will be forever our always."

"Aww she's crying!" Mijoo cooed. "Here, here.. You can lean on my shoulder, my friend." She was about to throw her front feet around Jisoo to give a big hug, and Sujeong and Yein both jumped at Mijoo in unison.

“Don’t! She’s injured!”

"Hah! I bet if Mijoo is in human form now she would already cry a river too!" Myungeun scoffed.

"Shut up or I'll put a jaw cage on that damn mouth of yours!" Mijoo grunted, prying herself off the two maknaes.

"As much as I hate being party pooper, we don't have time for leisure now." Soojung intervened. "Mijoo, carry her!"

"What?! Why me?!" The ginger wolf protest, eyes wide, and their leader smirked.

"Oh I thought I heard somebody said you can lean on my shoulder or something like that before?" Soojung repeated the sentence in mocking dramatic tone, causing the other cracked up.

"Tch.. Fine! Hop on!" Mijoo crouched low as Jiyeon and Jiae helping Jisoo mounting to the top of her body. "Enjoy your free ride with the most beautiful wolf.. Ugh you're heavy!"

Rain had completely stopped this time, and the wolves restarted their journey. The road didn't become easier, but their steps were lighter now, knowing that eight of them were together; they take care of each other, look out for each other, and believe in each other. Always.


End file.
